Finding peace
by HappilyLostGirl
Summary: Kate takes a walk up to the caves, needing a distraction. Fluffy with just the tiniest bit of notreallyangst, JK.


Kate had been finding it hard to focus on anything since she woke up from the little sleep she'd gotten the night before. Really, this was beyond ridiculous! She'd walked on the beach, swam in the ocean and now, she was hiking in the jungle and going in the general direction of the caves, but nothing had worked so far to cure her restlessness.

She was therefore thoroughly annoyed when she set foot in the aforementionned caves. She looked around, wondering if Ja –

Wait a minute. She had NOT come all the way from the beach to see, if only for a fleeting moment, the mysterious and, she would be crazy not to admit it, quite good looking doctor. No way. She was only looking for a distraction, and as Jack usually provided her with one, she'd thought about him. After all, their walks and talks tended to last longer and longer with each day passed on the island, right? So it was entirely normal for her to seek his friendly and platonically distracting presence, obviously.

Those were Kate's thoughts before she actually saw Jack, emerging from the « shower » area of the caves, his skin still slightly wet from the lukewarm water and his hands still working on the buttons of his sleeveless shirt. She's just managed to close her mouth, which had opened on its own accord because of the sight that was « offered » to her, when Jack noticed her and stopped buttoning his shirt. He grinned, and she returned his smile guiltily, her cheeks reddening despite her forever unsuccessful attempts to fight it.

« Kate, were you checking me out? » asked Jack, who thought the occasion was just too good to pass up. That, and the fact that flirting with Kate was one of the most relaxing, yet exciting activity that he could think of doing while being on this god-forsaken island. Not that he thought that it could… lead anywhere further than friendship, no, that wasn't it at all. Or… was it?

Kate wasted no time to answer.

« Believe me, if I _was _checking you out, you'd know it. I just wondered… if you needed any help with that shirt.»

Damn. This was a nightmare. She couldn't have _really_ said those last words to Jack. No, she was going to wake up anytime now, anytime… Ouch! She didn't know she was able to pinch that hard!

Jack's dimples showed once more. He decided then and there that he would try his very best in the future to succeed in flustering Kate as often as possible. She was simply beautiful, with her pink tinged cheeks and some of her wild brown locks now falling from where she'd secured them with a rubber band near the top of her head, onto her shoulders…

« Kate! What the- Stop pinching yourself so hard! », Jack intervened. « It could have gotten infected if you'd actually ripped the skin off. Come here, I'll just… check it out. You can finish buttoning my shirt while I'm at it. »

Oh God. There it was. And he'd actually been able to say that last part with an almost straight face. But there was no turning back now. So he wondered… Could anything, _anything_ be about to happen now?

Kate began to get closer to Jack. Her mind was already imagining a million ways for the act she was about to perform to go terribly wrong when she tripped on a rock she would have normally seen and passed by without any trouble, had her thoughts not been on many scenarios involving her, a partially unbuttoned sleeveless shirt and Jack.

It happened very quickly. One moment, she was walking towards Jack and the next, she was ungracefully thrown forward, and, as fate would have it, landing in his unsuspectingarms. Fate really _did_ have a funny way of doing things, because the force of the impact paired with the effect of surprise made them fall over, flailing limbs and all.

Kate couldn't believe she was actually lying on top of Jack.

Jack, after getting over the fact that he was hurting everywhere, could barely contain the laughter bubbling inside him.

After thinking those thoughts, however, they tentatively looked into each other's eyes.

All of a sudden, she couldn't move. She couldn't get away, or maybe, just _maybe_... She didn't want to. Even if she was as breathless as she usually was after a good run on the beach, even if her entire body was suddenly engulfed by the most delicious and dangerous of feelings, she wanted to stay where she was. For once in her life, she didn't want to run.

All of a sudden, Jack saw in Kate's eyes, what he had been longing to see from the moment he asked her to sew his wound. He saw trust, acceptance and something else… Something that thrilled him, terrified him and made him feel as if he was the luckiest man on earth, all at the same time. For once in his life, he _knew_ that everything he felt was reciprocated.

That is why, the next moment, they felt like two opposite ends of different magnets. They instinctively moved closer, and closer, and still a little bit closer until…

There was no more space between them.

Their lips met in a tentative, yet filled with passion kiss. They both felt the undeniable rightness of Jack and Kate, Kate and Jack being… Together. Forming an entity. Then, after what seemed like an eternity of endless bliss, they broke apart. Only the tiniest of inches separating them. And, after grinning sheepishly but very happily at each other, they said, in almost perfect unison :

« Jack… »

« Kate… »

« I _was_ checking you out!»

-End-

Author's note : Hey all! So, ah… There! My second story, which I _could_ have named « And now for something completely different », had I been refering to my first story « Home »! I'm offically out of the closet now : Hello, I'm HappilyLostGirl and I enjoy fluff! So of course I had to write a fluffy and basically PWP J/K one shot! Hope you liked it, and if you have constructive criticism or good comments to share with me, feel free to review ;) It was really fun to write in a new style, switching POVs and all. Tell me what you thought about it!

Oh, and because I stupidly forgot to put one in my first story, here's a disclaimer for the both of them :

I own _bloody_ nothing, not even the britishism 'cause I ain't British. Come to think of it, I'm not a Southerner either. So yeah, you get the drill. 


End file.
